legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Fallen Legion
' The Fallen Legion, '''also called '''Isaac Westcott's Legion', Abyssal Legion, The True Dark Empire, The Father of DEM, The Second Abyssal Order and The Abyssal 2nd Reich 'is the true organization manipulating human government of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. It's basically a dark secret Abyssal organization created to "command" the DEM Empire in the shadows, they were created by Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, the ''same ruler of the DEM Empire. In other words, they are a Abyssal Group manipulating the DEM Empire in the shadows in order to use humans as "tools" to complete their true goals ''with the ruler of DEM Empire as their leader to create a conspiracy against his ''own DEM Empire. Once the humans in DEM Empire did their part in Isaac's plans, the Abyssals and the droids will kill all humans on DEM Empire. Basically, they can be considered the ''TRUE organization governing the DEM Empire away from human eyes, and can be considered the '''''true main antagonistic faction of LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline. The Fallen Legion, is a multiuniversal-wide subversive organization dedicated to existence's end and the death of all living beings in the existence. At its height, Fallen Legion was the most extensive, powerful, and dangerous such organization in history, even more than Sith Empire and Triggers Hell. Fallen Legion is almost entirely composed of Abyssal girls which are "Prime Abyssals", but there are several Abyssal men too, however, several of them are Lesser Abyssal (since in Abyssal nature, females are stronger than males). Fallen Legion agents wear black nazi clothes. Their organization takes its name from the many-headed serpent-like monster known for its ability to grow two heads immediately to replace any head that was severed. Fallen Legion prides itself on its ability to regroup and rebuild itself, allegedly mightier than before, after any major defeat. Indeed, the organization has now endured for 3 millions of years, since when Isaac Westcott founded DEM Empire 4 millions years ago prior the beginning of the storyline. Theme Song Uniforms 6888306930_de5c368d30.jpg The_Gathering_by_immanuel-540x400.jpg 17442656.jpg Gallery 9b45ee59083ea4a25ab3fb26e5b381d2.jpg 567801.jpg 4965978-hydra_symbol_by_yurtigo-d83igzr.png hail_hydra_by_uskok-d6w6cas.png Hydra_Data_Symbol_TWS.jpg hydra_eagle_by_uskok-d5xocm4.png HYDRA_preview_featured.jpg hydra-wallpaper-by-viperaviator-d7i43zd-165403.png images_preview_card.jpg portrait_incredible.jpg standard_incredible.jpg Category:Groups Category:Organization Category:OCs Category:Abyssals Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Bigger Bads Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Cannibals Category:Monsters Category:Fascists Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Cataclysm Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Humanoid Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Nazis Category:Scary Characters Category:Slavers Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Telekinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Omnipotents Category:Traitors Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Claw Wielders Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Lords Category:Dark Messiah Category:Antichrists Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Balam Alliance Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Public Enemies Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Hegemony Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Cult Leaders Category:Evil from the past Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Aliens Category:Vampires Category:Terrorists Category:Governments Category:Anarchist Category:Mass Murderers Category:CIS Productions Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Conspirators Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:The Fallen Legion Category:Dark Empires - LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Dark Empires Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:Cults Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Controversial